


The Silver Mage

by SoulSlayer



Series: Tales from the Sims 4 [2]
Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Canon, Dark Magic, F/M, Family, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Magic, Magic-Users, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSlayer/pseuds/SoulSlayer
Summary: Upon moving to the small, quiet town of Glimmerbrook after inheriting her great grandfather’s house, Krys Silverstone - an ambitious yet quiet bookworm - stumbles upon a portal to a world of magic and mystery where it feels like the longer she stays, the weirder things get. With so much to learn and the mysteries of magic to uncover, what awaits her in the realm of magic?
Relationships: Morgyn Ember/Original Character
Series: Tales from the Sims 4 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218824





	1. To Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krys is a young bookworm who is moving to Glimmerbrook after inheriting a house there from her great grandfather. After bidding farewell to her older sister Rhea, she sets off for a new quiet life in the forest.
> 
> Or rather, that's what she thought...

_‘…’_  
_‘…w…where am I…?’_  
White clouds seem to surround the entire area with small silver speckles drifting through the air.  
**“It comes.”**  
_‘Huh?’_  
The silhouette of a long creature appeared amongst the clouds, a pair of glowing silver orbs piercing through the mists, **“The shadow comes. Dark and Light. Destruction and Preservation. They must unite to banish the shadow. We must not fall.”**  
The clouds seemed to thicken as the silhouette disappeared.  
_‘Wait! What do you mean?! Come back!’_

* * *

_**“OW!!!”**_  
With a mighty thump, a sim toppled to the wooden floor while still tangled in her duvet.

This is Krys Silverstone. Personality wise, she’s a cheerful sim who usually has her nose stuck in a book for most of the day. While she considers herself unremarkable personality wise, the same can’t be said for her physical attributes. Born with incredibly pale skin, silver hair and eyes, and strange white markings on her hands and wrists, the only explanation her family could get from doctors was ‘a strange case of albinism’. Krys was never bothered by it too much as according to her family, her great grandfather, Nickel Silverstone, had the same condition.

“Krys!! C’mon it’s morning! We gotta get packed!” A voice called from downstairs. “Coming!” She called back as she untangled herself from the bedsheets. She got changed out of her pyjamas and into her usual day-to-day outfit; a grey and black button-up hoodie over a white t-shirt, black jeans with zipped pockets on the legs, black and white sneakers, and a white crystal hanging from a silver chain around her neck. After getting ready, Krys trotted down the stairs and headed for the kitchen where the stove was on. Standing over it was a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail and braided along the side. She had light skin and blue eyes. She wore a short black jacket over a red t-shirt, black leather trousers, black boots, a black spiked choker around her neck and black and purple feather earrings. “Mornin’!” She greeted as she flipped a pancake in a frying pan, “Yours in on the table.”  
“Thanks, Rhea!” Krys beamed as she made a beeline to the kitchen table where a plate of pancakes was set along with a bottle of chocolate sauce and a bowl of strawberries, raspberries and blue berries. Rhea is Krys’s older sister. A charismatic tom-boy who dreams of making it big as a performer one day, Rhea’s top priority has always been her little sibling ever since Krys was born. “Where’s mom and dad?” Krys asked with a mouth full of pancake. “They got called into work this morning for an emergency.” Rhea replied as she sat down at the table with her own plate of pancakes. Krys groaned as she leaned back in her chair. “I know they promised to see us off,” Rhea began, “But you know how unpredictable work is for them. They promised to give us both a call later tonight when we’re settled in our new places.”

Krys and Rhea lived with their parents in Foundry Cove, Willow Creek. But today, they were both moving out to their own homes. Rhea was moving to Forgotten Hollow while Krys was moving to Glimmerbrook. On Krys’s 21st birthday, it was revealed to her that she had inherited Nickel Silverstone’s old house there as part of his will. It was written that the next child to be born with the same condition as him would inherit the house and all possessions inside upon turning 21. Despite the odd circumstances, Krys wasn’t one to look a gift llama in the mouth. After all, a house in a small, quiet neighbourhood in the middle of a forest. It’s practically a booklover’s dream home!

“I still think moving to Forgotten Hollow is a bad idea…” Krys said, taking another bite of pancake. “It’ll be fine!” Rhea rolled her eyes, “The scariest thing about that place is the longer nights, kiddo.”  
“But what if there’s actual vampires there?”  
“Even better! More inspiration for my music!”  
Krys let out a defeated sigh, “You’re so weird, y’know that?”  
“Well, you had to get it from somewhere!”  
Krys flicked a strawberry at Rhea who just caught it in her mouth. “A’ight. Let’s finished getting packed and head out.” Rhea swallowed the strawberry and stood up from her seat, collecting the plates, “You packed?”  
“Yep! Packed up last night.” Krys replied as she gathered the leftover berries and chocolate sauce. “Awesome! But before we go…” Rhea placed the dishes in the dishwasher before heading to the fridge and pulling out two cans of soda, tossing one to Krys, “A toast! To our first day living as independent adults!”  
“Let us unleash our chaos into the world!” Krys added with a grin as the two clinked their cans together.  
**“TO CHAOS!”**

* * *

Krys placed a box of items into the boot of a taxi while Rhea finished loading her own stuff into another. “Well…” Rhea sighed, closing the boot, “That’s the last of ‘em.”  
“Yeah…” Krys replied, “I’m gonna miss you, sis.”  
“Hey, quit talkin’ like we’re not gonna see each other again!” Rhea gave Krys a playful punch to the shoulder, “You ain’t getting rid of me that easily, kiddo. I’ll definitely come visit ya.”  
“You better!” Krys joked, “I don’t want you forgetting about me when you become famous.”  
“No force on this planet is gonna make me forget you, Kryssie.”  
“And I swear, if you’re a vampire the next time I see you…”  
“What will you do? I’d be an undead creature so it’s not like you can make me double dead!”  
“No but I will say ‘I told you so’!”  
Rhea snorted before tousling Krys’s hair, “See ya ‘round, Krys.”  
“See you, Rhea.”  
Krys gave Rhea a hug before getting into her taxi. She looked out the window as Rhea gave her a wave before getting into her own taxi. Krys watched as their taxis left the driveway and began heading in separate directions. Krys let out a small sigh as she plugged her earphones into her phone and began playing some music to pass the long journey to Glimmerbrook.

* * *

“Thank you!”  
Krys waved as the taxi driver drove away. As the car disappeared from view, she turned back to look at the house. She didn’t expect the house to be as large as it was. The outside looked pretty normal but some of the rooms gave off a fantasy vibe by how they were designed. Strange posters on moon cycles and herbs donned the walls. There was a large cauldron in the kitchen area. A rug shaped like some sort of arcane circle was in the library (which was filled to the brim with books much to Krys’s delight). _‘Great grandpa must’ve loved fantasy as much as me…’_ Krys thought.

After putting the items she had brought with her in their proper place and unpacking her clothes into her room’s wardrobe, Krys lit the fireplace in the library and began browsing some of the books. A lot of the books were a mixture of fiction and non-fiction, all ordered neatly. As she browsed, she noticed some of the books were stranger than the others. There were books on curses, alchemy, and even spells. Krys initially brushed them off as fictional books on how to cast make-believe spells and potions yet she was impressed by the level of detail put into them.

Hours pass. The fire had slowly begun to die as Krys sat in an armchair reading. She glanced at her phone which rested on a table by the chair. 11:37pm. No missed calls. No new texts. Krys sighed, disappointed despite knowing her parents wouldn’t call. Krys’s family had always been distant from her. She knew it was because of how she looked. Now she wondered if her great grandfather went through the same thing and maybe that’s why he moved to the middle of nowhere. _‘It’s not like I asked to look like this.’_ Krys thought as she got up and set the book back, ‘Well, it doesn’t matter anymore. I’m my own person now.’ Krys put out what was left of the fire and began heading upstairs to her room.  
_‘Still…wouldn’t mind a little company…’_

* * *

…  
…  
“…ugh.”  
Krys sighed as she sat up in her bed and looked at the time on her bedside clock. 2:29am. She had been struggling to get to sleep. In hindsight, maybe sleeping in the car on the way here wasn’t a good idea. _‘Maybe some fresh air might help…’_ Krys got out of bed and changed into her regular clothes before heading outside, making sure to lock the door after her. She walked along a dirt path that followed a river. As she walked, she could hear the sound of water rushing. _‘A waterfall? Maybe that’ll help me relax.’_ Krys followed the sound as it got louder and louder.

“…wh…what the…?”

Krys stopped in her tracks. She had reached the waterfall but near its edge on a small piece of land where the water was no deeper than her ankles was a large archway with what could only be described as some sort of portal on the inside. Curious, Krys walked up to the portal – secretly thanking herself for buying water-proof sneakers – and cautiously reached her fingers out to the portal. The energy making up the portal rippled like water upon her fingers making contact as a slight tingling sensation made her jerk her hand back. Looking down at it, her hand seemed fine. She looked between her hand and the portal for a moment before muttering, “To chaos.”

Clenching her fist and taking a deep breath, she began to walk through the portal. A bright light seemed to fill her vision as she walked through, making everything go white. The ground seemed to give out from under her briefly before suddenly returning as Krys stumbled forward, tripping over herself. She caught herself by extending her hands in front of her. However, expecting to feel dirt or water, she felt…cobblestone? The light faded as vision slowly returned to her. The dirt that was around the portal was now replaced by a stone circle with markings similar to the rug in her room. Krys slowly got up and went slack jawed at her surroundings. The once black starry sky was now a dark purple with lavender and blue clouds and pieces of rock floating through the air, some big enough to hold ruined buildings on them. In front of her was a large building with beautiful ornate windows and was surrounded by flourishing gardens. “I can’t tell if I’m dreaming or not…” Krys muttered to herself, “’Cause not even my brain could come up with something like this…”

“Well, I dunno about the last part,” A voice spoke, “But you’re definitely not dreaming.” Krys glanced to the side and saw a woman reaching a hand down to her. She had dark brown hair that was separated into cornrows – half of them draping down her forehead – brown eyes, dark skin, and purple lipstick. She wore a yellow dress over a white long-sleeved shirt with a black bow on the collar, black semi-transparent tights with rose designs on them and red shoes.   
She gave Krys a cheerful smile. 

“Dag-Dag! Welcome to the Realm of Magic!”

**_To Be Continued…_ **


	2. Welcome to the Realm of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stumbling (literally) through a mysterious portal, Krys finds herself in the Realm of Magic: a secret world full of magic and alchemy. Will she embrace it with open arms or is this crazy new world too chaotic for her?

“Welcome to the Realm of Magic!”  
Krys stared up at the young woman with a shellshocked look on her face, “I…wha…Realm of…what?!” The woman laughed as she helped Krys to her feet, “Yeah, that was my first reaction too. But I can assure you that this isn’t a dream.” The woman then held her chin between her thumb and index finger, “Or maybe this is a dream and I’ve just been sleeping for a super long time. Not that I’d complain if that was true!” Krys shook her head, trying to rid herself of the shock, “Sorry, I’m still trying to process this. This is actually for real…”  
“Yep!” The woman smiled cheerfully, “My name’s Grace, by the way. Grace Anansi. Acolyte spellcaster, aiming to become an alchemy specialist. What’s yours?”  
“Uh, Krys. Krys Silverstone. Uhh…very confused sim who has no idea what’s going on.”   
Grace laughed, “I’ve been there before! Don’t worry though. You’ll get used to it.” Grace motioned to the large building in front of them, “Let’s head inside. Then I can introduce you to the sages-”  
 ***BOOM!***  
A faint explosion was heard from the building. “W-what the-?!” Krys jumped at the sudden noise but was cut off by a man speed walking out of the building. “What happened in there?” Grace asked as the man approached her. He had tanned skin with medium length black hair and beard, and brown eyes. He wore a long black cardigan with built-in gloves over a white t-shirt and green trousers with black boots. “They’re at it again. Best to leave them to it.” He replied, “Simeon’s not around but Minerva’s there if they go too far.” He then turned to Krys, “Who’s this?”  
“I’m Krys.” Krys replied. “She’s new to the realm.” Grace added. “Nice to meet you. I’m Tomax Collette, Grace’s roommate.”  
“Tomax is an acolyte like me, but he focuses on the spellcasting branch.” Grace explained, “We’re competing to see who can reach virtuoso rank first. Spoiler alert: it’s gonna be me.”  
“Is that right? Your attempted potion that resulted in a curse of repulsiveness would say otherwise.” Tomax chuckled.   
“Says the one who Transportalated himself onto the roof.” Grace retorted with a giggle.   
“That was ONE time! All my other spells are perfect.”  
Grace laughed before turning to Krys, “Well, it’s best to steer clear of the HQ for a while. Let’s head to the garden and we’ll tell you about the Realm of Magic.”  
“O…kay…” Krys glanced back at the building once more before following Tomax and Grace to another portal.

* * *

“Okie dokie, where to start?” Grace plopped down on a stone bench outside of a greenhouse, Tomax and Krys following suit. “Hmm…I guess I should tell you about the realm itself, huh? You probably got a bit of a fright seeing the floating rocks all around you.”  
“Yeah, a little.” Krys chuckled nervously. “Well, as you can see, the place is pretty destroyed.” Grace began, “Apparently the realm used to be an entire land of its own but got ripped to pieces over a century ago.”  
“From what the stories say, a war of magic broke out and the land was sucked into a vortex with most of it being destroyed.” Tomax added, “But some of it – the parts we’re walking on now – was saved by a small group of spellcasters that held the remaining pieces together using their schools of magic. They became the first sages and every few decades, the title is passed down to a successor. And that continues to this day.”  
“Schools?” Krys asked. “Practical, Mischief, and Untamed.” Grace replied, “The three schools of spellcasting with a sage for each.”  
“Does alchemy not have a sage?”  
“Not really. All three sages teach alchemy but there’s no designated sage for it.” Tomax explained, “Speaking of the sages, shouldn’t we tell her about them?”  
“Oh right!” Grace explained, “So. There’s Simeon Silversweater who’s the sage of Practical magic. He’s the oldest of the current sages, and while he may look like a big serious grouchy grouch, he’s actually a huge geek. There’s L.Faba, the sage of Mischief. Don’t ask her what the L stands for; she changes the answer every time. She can be mean at times but it’s all in good fun. Just watch out for her pranks.”   
_‘So a magical version of Rhea. Got it.’_ Krys joked in her head.  
“And then there’s Mor-”  
Before Grace could finish her sentence, the sound of the portal activated rang out as some rushed through it. It was a young man with curly blonde hair, light skin and emerald eyes. He wore a red coat over a beige turtleneck sweater with black trousers, black studded boots, and gold and red jewellery on his fingers. He breathed a sigh of relief upon exiting the portal, muttering something along the lines of ‘too close’ under his breath before noticing the trio on the bench nearby. “Ah! I was wondering where you ran off to, Tomax! You didn’t stay to watch the fireworks?”  
“I, uh…would rather not get caught in the crossfires of a magic duel.” Tomax replied, “Especially between you and Faba.”  
“Fair enough.” The male then turned to Krys, “Oh? We have a new addition?”  
“Yep! This is Krys Silverstone.” Grace beamed, “She just got here.”  
“H-hi!” Krys waved. “A pleasure to meet you, Krys.” He gave a small bow, “I am Morgyn Ember, sage of the Untamed.”  
“So,” Grace folded her arms, “What did you do to make L angry this time?” Morgyn gave an exaggerated gasp while putting a hand to his chest, “Grace, I would never do anything to agitate our sweet and innocent-” Morgyn cut himself off seeing he obviously wasn’t fooling Grace, “Ok, ok. I may have…accidentally…blew up L’s cauldron.”  
“Why did you blow it up?”  
“Well, I wanted to brew a potion and I since I was already down there and didn’t want to walk all the way back to mine, I borrowed hers.”  
“And…?”  
“Well, it was taking too long to brew, and I didn’t want to risk L finding me using her stuff, so I cast Incendio to try and speed up the cauldron and it kind of…exploded.”  
“And where’s L now?”  
“Oh, you know…just ‘chilling’ out.”  
“You turned her into an ice statue, didn’t you?”  
“Maybe.”  
Tomax held his head in his hands, “She’s seriously going to permanently turn you into a garden gnome one day, you know that? Please tell me you’re going to free her.”  
“Of course! I’m not a monster. Just as soon as Simeon gets back so I have him to hide behind!”  
Grace chuckled before turning to Krys, “As I was about to say, Morgyn is the sage of Untamed magic. Bookworm, outgoing, ambitious…and as chaotic and unpredictable as the magic he specialises in.”  
“Well, the best way to wield magic is to embrace it, right?” Morgyn said with a proud smile, “Untamed magic is exactly as it says: an uncontrollable force that seldom listens to others and that’s exactly how I am.”  
“Morgyn.”  
Morgyn froze up as an elderly voice spoke from behind. Emerging from the portal was an elderly dark-skinned lady with violet eyes and greying brown hair braided into large cornrows. She wore silver rimmed glasses, a black and white layered dress, black tights, blue shoes and a green scarf. She stood behind Morgyn with her arms folded. “Simeon has returned, and he wasn’t too pleased to see a Faba ice sculpture in the middle HQ.” she continued. “A-ah! Hey, Minerva! Uh…lovely weather we’re having!” Morgyn gave a nervous smile. “Don’t delay the inevitable. Go meet your fate.” Minerva retorted. “Hey, Minerva! Come meet our new addition!” Grace waved Minerva over. Her stern expression turned softer upon seeing Krys, “Hello, dear. I’m Minerva Charm, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”  
“I’m Krys. It’s a pleasure to meet you too.” Krys smiled. “Well,” Morgyn sighed, “Time to face the music. Might as well show you around the HQ while I’m at it.” Morgyn offered Krys a hand, “Ready?”  
“S-sure!” Krys accepted the offer as Morgyn helped her off the bench. “Alright. Off we go!” Morgyn smiled as they made their way to the portal.

* * *

“You’ll love it here.” Morgyn began as he opened the main doors to the HQ, “Life is-”  
 **“MORPHIATE!”**  
Before anyone could react, Morgyn seemed to disappear with a fish left in his place. Standing several feet from the door where two sims. One was a woman with long pink hair, pale skin and violet eyes with pink makeup and starry face paint. She wore a white dress with matching high heeled shoes, stripy purple tights, and a pink crystal around her neck. She was staring at where Morgyn once stood with an angry expression. Beside her, pinching the bridge of his nose, was a man with greying brown hair tied in a loose ponytail, light skin, and brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless green hoodie over a grey shirt, black trousers, and grey boots with brown leather straps.   
“Was that necessary, Faba?” he muttered.  
“Very.” Faba replied through gritted teeth before marching over to the Morgyn-fish and started shaking him, “What do I tell you? Stop. Touching. My. Stuff!!!”  
“Faba, change Morgyn back.” The man sighed. “You sure, Simeon? This form is very fitting for him.” Faba smirked, holding Morgyn by the tailfin. “Faba.” Simeon warned. “Fiiiine.” Faba groaned as she dropped Morgyn and waved her wand, “Morphiate.” With a flash of sparkles, the fish reverted into a very dizzy Morgyn who stumbled a bit but quickly brushed it off. “Will you chill out, L? It was an accident.” Morgyn then smirked, “Well, I guess you already did ‘chill’ out, huh?”  
“Watch it.” Faba growled before noticing Krys, “Who’s the newbie? They look paler than me.”  
“Uh…Krys.” Krys replied nervously, “And you’re L.Faba?”  
“The Unmanageable mischief herself.” Faba smirked proudly while folding her arms. “A new student, I presume?” Simeon asked. Krys went to answer but was interrupted by Morgyn, “Yep! And I have to show them the ropes, so we better go! Bye!” Morgyn grabbed Krys’s arm and hurriedly lead her up the stairs. “THIS ISN’T OVER, EMBER!!!” Faba yelled after him before sighing, “I really hate him sometimes.”

Morgyn lead Krys upstairs to a seating area by a small garden with a blue and gold cauldron in the centre. “Phew! I thought for sure L was gonna turn me into tonight’s sushi.” Morgyn laughed, “I, uh…I’m not joking, she probably would do that.”  
“Things sure are lively here.” Krys said, flopping into one of the seats. “You get used to it after a while.” Morgyn chuckled before sitting in a seat next to her, “So, how much did Grace and Tomax tell you so far?”  
“Well, they told me a bit about the history of the realm and a bit about the sages.”  
“Brilliant! Which means I get to tell you about the interesting stuff.” Morgyn settled excitedly into his seat before composing himself, “Alright. So those who possess magical powers are known as spellcasters. There are two ways to becoming one: either you’re born into a spellcasting family, or you become one through a rite of ascension. Becoming a great spellcaster, however, takes practise, research and determination. When you become one, you’re given a spell book which is used to record spells and alchemy recipes. Some spellcasters, like myself, specialise in one school, some focus on spellcasting as a whole, and some master all four schools. Which brings me onto the four schools.” Morgyn pulled out a book and flipped it on it’s back to reveal four symbols, “These are the symbols representing the taught schools of magic: Practical, Mischief, Untamed, and Alchemy. Practical simplifies what would usually be complicated such as teleportation, cleaning…repairing broken cauldrons, and even duplicating objects. If you’re a deviant like our pink-haired friend L, then Mischief is a perfect fit. Mischief magic can be used to alter a person’s mood, their physical appearance, or even to ‘borrow’ an object on their person.”  
“Something tells me I should probably keep my valuables at home then.” Krys half-joked. “Definitely. I’ve lost count of the times L has swiped some of my potions and replaced them with either ordinary drinks or potions of nausea.” Morgyn replied, “Next up is my expertise: Untamed magic. Magic in its near-purest form. From using the elements to do your bidding to duplicating yourself to even defying death itself.”  
“Whoa! That seems really powerful.”  
“It is. Which is why Untamed magic is the hardest school to master in. As the name implies, it’s hard to control and has a tendency to backfire quite often on the caster. But the payoff is well worth the odd burn or shock. But moving on, last but not least, we have alchemy. Potions can bestow god like abilities to everyday sims or counter the effects of curses.” A look of realisation crossed Morgyn’s face, “That reminds me! Curses…they’re a thing and a thing you should avoid at all costs. Trust me, some of them sound hilarious at first but the Curse of Infectious Laughter stops being funny when a sim is literally about to die from laughter. N-not that I have experience with that or anything!”  
Krys chuckled a bit as Morgyn cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, “Anyway, there are different spellcaster ranks: apprentice, neophyte, acolyte, adept, master, and virtuoso. Myself and my fellow sages are virtuosos and usually, if one wants to be considered to become the next sage in a school of magic when the title is being passed down, they have to be at that level or master at the least.”

Morgyn dismissed his spell book in a flurry of sparkles before turning back to Krys, “So, what do you think?”  
“Honestly, this is pretty crazy. Certainly not how I expected my first night in Glimmerbrook to go.” Krys replied, “But I’d be lying if I said that it didn’t sound like fun.” Krys seemed to go into thought for a moment before giving Morgyn a confident smile. 

“I’ll do it.”

**_To Be Continued…_ **


End file.
